All That Matters
by kaisooholic
Summary: [END CHAP] Berawal dari Sehun yang sedang bermain gitar di salah satu klub bersama kawan-kawannya, bertemu dengan Luhan 'pekerja-baru' disitu. Hingga mempertemukan mereka di salah satu bilik apartemen dengan desahan nista mereka. HUNHAN 21NC. TWOSHOOT FANFICT!
1. First Met

All That Matters

Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Romance, -

Its yaoi, dont like dont read

* * *

Berawal dari Sehun yang sedang bermain gitar di salah satu klub bersama kawan-kawannya, bertemu dengan Luhan 'pekerja-baru' disitu. Hingga mempertemukan mereka di apartemen dengan desahan nista mereka.

* * *

a/n

Hai! Ketemu dengan saya kaisooholic sang penulis fict NC tergaje sedunia hoho. Ini percobaan fict aku yang kedua, iseng buat fict ini terinspirasi sama lagunya Justin Bieber yang All That Matters yang berkesan mature gitu karena disitu mvnya─asdfghjkl [NOBASH]. Namun aku pingin buat Twoshoot aja gak usah kepanjangan kayak fict fvckin doctor yang entah karena itu fict idenya liar yang muncul dadakan, jadinya ide untuk chapter berikutnya agak susah didapet. Maaf ya^^ tapi tenang aja, fict itu akan tetap dilanjut selama review kalian tetap menggentayangi haha-_-

Happy reading yeorobeun!

* * *

Kendaraan mobil BMW berwarna silver dengan seri 7.50─yang merupakan seri teratas dari mobil keluaran Eropa ini melaju dengan kecepatan lebih dari 150km/jam, melesat ditengah sepinya jalanan kota Seoul pada tengah malam itu yang tengah sepi dari hiruk pikuk keramaian dunia malam.

Dan di belakang mobil silver itu terdapat mobil ferarri sport berwarna hitam yang juga melaju tak kalah cepat membelah jalan di seoul. Pengendara itu─Kim Jongin tidak sendirian, di sebelahnya ada kekasihnya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, dan masih tertidur karena dia baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Tentu saja karena kai─stage name jongin─ merindukan sosok pororonya, maka ia mengajak kekasihnya yang baru saja menyelesaikan beasiswanya di sana.

Sedikit pemaksaan, tapi kalau memang rindu bagaimana lagi?

Sementara sang pengendara mobil bmw, daritadi hanya diam tak bersuara. Dia hanya sendirian, dan ia juga mengabaikan keheningan yang menghantuinya dari tadi, mata tajamnya terus waspada terhadap jalanan yang tengah ia lintasi ini.

Sehun menyunggingkan smirk, dan membelokkan mobilnya ke salah satu gang yang cukup besar dan melambatkan laju mobil itu, dan kemudian menginjak pedal rem begitu ia sampai di tempat tujuannya.

_Venus Bar._

Tak lama begitu sehun memarkirkan mobilnya, telinganya menangkap suara mobil kai yang juga perlahan memasuki lahan parkir di depan klub itu. Sehun hanya diam ditempatnya, dan matanya tak lepas dari mobil ferarri milik kai yang bodinya sangat mulus sehingga menimbulkan kesan angkuh namun berkarisma.

"Apa kau tak mempunyai mental yang kuat untuk bisa masuk kesana?"

Kai membuka suara, tentu saja dengan merangkul kyungsoo yang masih mengucek-ngucek matanya, baru bangun tidur. Sehun hanya diam dan tetap menampilkan wajah datar dan cueknnya. Arah pandangnya menatap tajam kyungsoo yang tampak menggemaskan, lalu beralih malas ke kai yang juga menatapnya ogah-ogahan.

Kai tampak berbisik ke kyungsoo, setelah dianggapi dengan anggukan, kyungsoo membuka bagasi mobil kai dan mengambil tas gitar yang baginya cukup menyusahkan karena bobot dari tas ini lumayan berat. Sementara kai hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kyungsoo yang lugu dan kai juga masih setia berdiri di tempat tadi tanpa melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah pun.

"Sudahlah, ini gitarmu" kai mengambil gitar itu dari kyungsoo dan menyerahkan gitar akustik bersenar string itu ke sehun, dan sehun hanya meraih gitar itu dan masuk kedalam bar tanpa berucap sepatah kata pada kai dan kyungsoo.

"Apakah kedatanganku merubah kepribadiannya?"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, sebetulnya ia masih sedikit heran dan tidak percaya dengan sosok Oh Sehun yang tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Narsis kau hyung. Tentu tidak, dia berubah karena pacarnya itu meninggalkan nya sendirian di korea untuk perjodohan bodoh yang dilakukan orang tuanya di China" kai mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali menatap objek favoritnya yang sudah ia rindukan hampir 3 tahun itu.

"Benarkah? Memang dengan siapa Tao dijodohkan?" kyungsoo bertanya antusias dan matanya sedikit berbinar-binar, paling tidak ia merasa lega karena tao yang selama ini selalu membullynya kali ini sudah pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupnya.

"Entahlah, kita bahas ini nanti. Aku ingin kita bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu" kai tersenyum dan wajahnya menyiratkan sesuatu yang aneh bagi kyungsoo. Dan tangan kekar kai menggandeng tangan mungil milik kyungsoo. Dan mereka berdua memasuki bar yang hanya berisi wanita seksi dan lelaki hidung belang ataupun remaja yang mencari ketenangan sesaat.

.

.

Sehun langsung meninggalkan kai dan kyungsoo dengan perasaan malas, ia sangat badmood hari ini dan dia juga masih mempunyai tugas di klub dan jangan lupakan tugas mata kuliahnya yang sudah menumpuk hampir 2 bulan.

Salahkan saja sehun yang stress memikirkan huang zi tao yang menurutnya adalah mantan terindahnnya, karena dia pergi meninggalkan sehun, sehun menjadi sosok pribadi yang kembali menutup diri dari sosial dan kembali menjadi sosok sehun yang memiliki kepribadian cuek, jutek, galak, sensitive, namun rapuh. Persis dengan gambaran sehun sebelum bertemu dengan sosok manis, pintar, berbakat, namun polos murid pindahan china─huang zi tao.

Back to story, sehun melangkahkan kakinya malas dan berjalan menuju panggung mini yang sudah penuh sesak dengan alat musik dan juga alat alat yang entah sehun tidak tahu namanya, tapi yang penting itu alat untuk seorang _DJ._

Masa bodoh dengan itu, sehun mengeluarkan gitarnya dan menyetel agar suaranya menjadi lebih merdu dan menyambungkan ke salah satu kabel yang bertengger indah di lantai berserakan dengan kabel-kabel berwarna lainnya.

Awalnya sehun masih sedikit bingung, ia sedikit kesusahan untuk mencari kabel berwarna hijau tua yang biasa ia gunakan, namun entah kenapa lampu di klub ini semakin redup dari hari ke hari dan sehun tidak menyangkal bahwa ini sedikit menganggunya.

Setelah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, sehun langsung memainkan instrumental lagu yang ia karang sendiri namun tidak ada yang menyanyikan lagu di antara petikan gitar itu─yang suaranya mampu menggetarkan hatimu karena tercengang akan suara yang begitu indah mengalun dengan indahnya yang juga bisa membuatmu merinding dan menari dengan elok seperti menari pada acara prom.

Orang-orang yang berada di lantai dansa hanya diam dan ikut menari sesuai irama petikan gitar sehun, sehun memejamkan matanya dan terkadang mengerutkan dahinya karena ia begitu menghayati lagu ini yang kebetulan ia buat untuk kado di hari ulang tahun tao.

Pengunjung bar itu berdansa slow dengan pasangannya masing-masing, ada yang berlawan jenis, dan tentu saja ada juga yang berdansa dengan pasangan sesama jenis.

30 menit bermain gitar tentu saja sehun telah selesai memainkan instrumen itu, dan memilih untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering dan ia menyetelkan lagu random pada alat dj itu untuk membuat suasana diskotik ini semakin ramai dan tidak membuat pengunjung bosan.

Sehun meletakkan gitarnya dan berjalan turun dari panggung mini itu dan kakinya dengan semangat berjalan mendekati bar mini di dekatnya, dan mendudukan diri di kursi yang ada disitu.

"Oh Sehun, seperti biasa?" sapa bartender disitu, bartender yang satu-satunya mengenal sehun dan hapal betul apa yang sehun sukai di bar ini.

Tentu saja, minseok adalah pacar dari hyung tiri sehun sendiri. Jadi minseok mengenal sehun, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya.

Sehun menatap minseok dan mengangguk tanpa tersenyum sama sekali, minseok tersenyum maklum dan berjalan mengambil vodka favorit sehun yang kadar alkoholnya masih tergolong rendah.

Minseok berjalan kembali ke tempat sehun dan meletakkan botol berukuran tanggung itu di sebelah sehun. Sehun kembali menoleh dan tanpa berterima kasih ia langsung meneguk vodka itu.

Minseok menghela nafas sedih, menurut Jondae─pacar minseok, akhir-akhir ini setelah kepergian tao sehun tampak menyedihkan, ia kembali menjadi sehun yang dulu sangat menutup diri, dan jondae menyayangkan hal itu.

Sehun menatap datar pengunjung yang masih saja meliuk-liukkan badannya di lantai dansa, kemudian mata sehun menangkap pemandangan dimana kai dan kyungsoo tengah bercumbu mesra dan panas di salah satu sofa yang khusus untuk dua orang.

Sehun memperhatikan tangan kyungsoo yang bertengger indah di leher kai, sementara dengan posisi menindih kyungsoo, kai mencium bibir plum kyungsoo dengan sangat tidak sabaran dan penuh nafsu─tergambar dengan jelas tersirat cinta yang begitu besar di balik ciuman itu tentu saja.

Sehun iri, masalahnya selama ia berpacaran denga tao, belum pernah ia mencium bibir tao. Bisa dibilang...bibir sehun masih suci alias belum tersentuh sama sekali. Dan sehun tersenyum miris melihat kai dan kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar dari bar dan sehun sudah tahu kemana mereka akan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Tapi ia berusaha acuh, matanya menatap gitar miliknya yang masih tergeletak manis di panggung mini itu, sebetulnya ia sudah tidak betah berlama-lama disini. Maka ia meninggalkan 200.000 won di meja bar dan berlalu mengambil gitarnya dan segera meminta uang kepada bosnya.

Minseok mengambil uang itu dan memperhatikan sehun yang memiliki tatapan wajah kosong dan seolah-olah darah tak mengalir di wajah tampannya.

Sehun terpuruk tanpa tao. Itu yang bisa minseok simpulkan sekarang.

.

Sehun berjalan ke lantai dua untuk segera meminta gaji nya selama bermain gitar dan menjadi dj sampingan disini, ruangan bosnya memang sedikit membuatnya muak untuk berlama-lama disana.

Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya ketika sehun memasuki ruangan itu, sudah hal yang biasa apabila sehun menjumpai dua sampai tiga wanita bermain genit dan menjijikan terhadap bosnya yang memang adalah konglomerat terkenal di seoul.

Sehun sudah sampai di depan ruangan bosnya, sehun sedikit heran untuk kali ini. Tidak ada suara desahan yang membuat telinganya panas. Sehun teringat ketika ia berada di depan pintu ini, sudah bisa terdengar suara desahan wanita-wanita jalang yang bermain dengan bosnya.

Tapi, kenapa kali ini tidak? Jangan bilang bosnya sedang tidak berada disini.

Cklek~

.

Luhan baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan, karena tugas mata kuliah membuatnya harus mengunjungi tempat mengerikan itu sampai tengah malam seperti ini.

Dan bodohnya, ia menolak saran neneknya untuk membawa sepeda gunungnya untuk kesana, mentang-mentang berangkatnya menumpang lay sehingga ia merasa tidak perlu membawa sepeda miliknya.

Luhan semakin merasa idiot ketika lay menghubunginya, bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemput luhan karena mobilnya terpaksa diderek oleh kepolisian karena ia memakirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan raya.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh!" Luhan merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan idiot, mengingat luhan hanya membawa 10.000 won, tidak akan sanggup membawanya ke rumah neneknya yang masih berjarak 15 blok lagi.

Bus sudah tidak lewat, taxi juga tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya daritadi, apalagi bila ia ingin menumpang pada mobil yang lewat, sama saja ia ingin mencari masalah dan mencari mati.

Terpaksa, luhan harus mau berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan trotoar seoul yang begitu sepi dari keramaian seoul di siang hari. Sangat berbanding terbalik, tapi luhan juga harus tetap waspada dengan keadaan apabila ia nanti diculik lalu dibunuh dan ia dijadikan budak di luar negeri─

─'hollyshit luhan, jangan berpikiran negatif dahulu!' luhan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sambil mengelus tangannya yang kedinginan karena suhu seoul memang sangat rendah untuk hari ini. Dan cukup membuat luhan semakin merasa sial dan tersiksa.

Tiba-tiba terdapat mobil berwarna hitam yang melaju ke arahnya, luhan daritadi hanya berkomat-kamit berharap sesuatu yang buruk semoga tidak akan menimpanya.

Semoga.

Mobil itu berhenti, dan dari dalam mobil keluarlah seseorang yang gagah, tampan, dan menggunakan setelan formal mengejar luhan dari belakang secara diam-diam. Luhan yang merasa diikuti oleh seseorang hanya bisa mempercepat langkahnya.

Namun apalah daya, tubuh mungil luhan tidak bisa menandingi tubuh seseorang yang kali ini mengejarnya. Dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan luhan, cukup membuat desiran darah luhan berdegup kencang dan luhan ingin siapapun yang membuatnya ketakutan ini adalah seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Hey, kau sendirian?"

Suara asing, ini bukan seperti yang ia harapkan. Luhan tidak mau menatap wajah orang itu ketika badan luhan berhadapan dengan orang yang memang lebih tinggi dari luhan.

"Kau ingin pulang? Biar kuantar saja"

Tawar orang itu sambil mengeluarkan smirk yang tentu saja luhan tidak tahu.

Luhan mencoba menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia pilih, apakah untuk menyetujui ajakan orang asing itu atau ia lebih memilih pulang sendiri. Apabila ia benar-benar orang baik, ia pasti akan mengantarkan luhan ke rumah nenek luhan tanpa lebih dari 15 menit, luhan pikir pemuda ini akan mengebut dan mengantar luhan sampai dengan selamat.

Tapi hal yang masih mengganjal hati luhan adalah, apabila ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki ke rumah neneknya, mungkin luhan akan sampai pada subuh nanti dan pasti luhan akan langsung sakit. Mengingat besok libur, luhan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu.

Luhan bingung, apa yang harus ia pilih?

"Ayolah, tidak aman apabila harus berjalan sendirian saat tengah malam seperti ini. Percayalah padaku"

Orang itu mencengkram bahu luhan, kali ini luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang itu, wajahnya tampan, namun entah benar atau tidak luhan merasa ada aura yang tidak menyenangkan dari orang ini.

"Ah, namaku Kris Wu. Ikutlah, ayo"

Kris tersenyum ke arah luhan, dan luhan pun mengangguk. Luhan memasuki mobil mewah milik kris, dan kris juga menanyakan dimana alamat rumah tempat tinggal luhan, ketika luhan menjawabnya kris hanya mengangguk paham dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Sesuai harapan luhan, mobil ini melaju sangat kencang dan sangat ngebut. Luhan menjadi parno sendiri.

.

Luhan merasa aneh ketika mobil kris melewati jalan ke rumah neneknya, luhan berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi apakah kris salah jalan atau memang ini masih perjalanan ke rumah neneknya.

_Seoul Elementary School._

Tidak mungkin! Rumah nenek sudah berada jauh terlewat...apakah...

Luhan menjadi kikuk dan menoleh ke arah kris yang masih fokus menyetir dan matanya tak lepas dari jalanan yang sepi itu.

"M-mian...tapi rumah nenekku sudah terlewat, bisakah kau memutar balik mobilnya?"

Luhan berkata dengan sangat berhati-hati dan luhan juga mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dan berdegup tidak normal. Entah kenapa ia bisa menjadi parno sendiri seperti ini.

"Kurasa kau masih perlu belajar. Ingatkah kau pada kata-kata 'Jangan pernah percayai orang yang baru kau kenal'? dan kini kau akan menjadi budakku"

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop dan tak sadar meneteskan air matanya, kali ini ia semakin merasa idiot dan tidak berguna. Seharusnya tadi ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan kris tadi dan memutuskan untuk nekat berjalan ke rumah neneknya.

"Turunkan aku...kumohon" luhan sesenggukkan, ia tidak berani menatap kris, kris hanya diam tidak menggubris perkataan luhan sama sekali, ia hanya fokus dan fokus menyetir.

Luhan semakin takut, maka ia berteriak dan meminta untuk diturunkan. Meronta tidak jelas hingga kris menjadi emosi karena luhan sangat berisik dan tidak mau diam.

Karena kehabisan akal, maka kris segera membungkan mulut luhan dengan lakban yang ia simpan di jok belakang mobilnya. Jangan tertawa, kris menyimpan ini untuk membungkam mulut wanita jalang yang ia culik, ah kumohon jangan dibayangkan.

Luhan terdiam, hatinya terus menangis. Kecuali matanya yang sudah tidak meneteskan air mata, kris merasa lega karena anak itu sudah mau diam. Dan kris segera melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat kerjanya ketika malam hari─venus bar.

.

Alis mata sehun terangkat sebelah begitu ia melihat sosok seorang yang sedang memejamkan mata sedang tertidur di sofa ruangan bosnya, dan mulutnya juga terbungkam oleh lakban hitam yang tampak membuat sosok di sofa itu terlihat...entahlah.

"Hm kau datang pada saat yang tepat sehunna"

Kris berbicara dan menunjuk seorang yang sangat sehun tidak ingin ketahui. Tapi ia tidak ingin gajinya dipotong/diusir dari sini,lebih baik apabila sehun akan menjadi pendegar yang baik untuk kris. Paling nanti sehun hanya menggumam mengiyakan saja, tidak lebih.

"Aku menemukan lelaki, dia tampan tapi cantik, apakah menurutmu dia pantas bekerja sebagai pelayan seks disini?"

Sehun yang tidak peduli hanya mengangguk, matanya masih enggan dan malas melihat orang yang tampak menyedihkan itu. Sehun masa bodoh dengan masalah orang ini.

Kris baru saja ingin melanjutkan pertanyaannya, begitu mata orang yang tengah tertidur itu perlahan-lahan membuka, dan menatap takut kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya.

Sehun tidak tahu, karena ia sedang menghadap jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit seoul, tapi kris sangat menyukai calon budaknya ini, entah kenapa.

.

"Kau akan bekerja disini, sebagai budak seks. Aku tidak menerima penolakan" kris menekan suaranya ketika ia melepaskan lakban yang terikat di mulut luhan. Tapi ikatan di tangan dan kaki luhan masih terpasang, sama saja ia akan tetap disekap disini. Sampai menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk melarikan diri dari sini.

"Andwae...kumohon pulangkan aku. Aku mohon" akhirnya luhan membuka mulutnya, ia masih ingin hidup bahagia dengan neneknya, teman-temannya, bahkan ia belum sempat bertemu orang tuanya di china selama 5 tahun lebih.

Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama disini. Luhan berpikir keras dan memejamkan matanya.

Tepat saat luhan memejamkan matanya, sehun berbalik dan menghampiri bosnya. Yang masih betah duduk di sofa dekat luhan. Tepatnya sehun ingin segera uangnya dan pergi dari sini.

"Ah aku lupa dengan uangmu, duduklah disini sebentar"

Sehun akhirnya bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, walaupun ia masih terus mendapatkan uang dari appa dan eommanya, tentu saja sehun tidak mau menggunakan uang itu. Uang yang dimana berhasil membuat appa dan eommanya menjadi lupa pada sehun dan jongdae sehingga sehun terpaksa mencari pekerjaan sendiri.

Sehun mematuhi perintah bosnya, ia duduk di sofa seberang luhan. Matanya menatap luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya, mulut luhan masih tertutup rapat menahan isakan tangis, entah sehun merasakan desiran melihat pemuda ini.

"Siapa kau?"

.

Sehun untuk pertama kali mengajak seseorang yang asing berbicara dengannya, dahulu ketika ia bertemu seseorang yang tidak ia kenal atau asing, sehun akan terus diam hingga orang itu menyapa atau mengajak sehun berbicara.

Tapi, ini tidak. Luhan berhasil membuat sehun menjadi bertanya-tanya.

Luhan membuka matanya, matanya berair, dan sorot matanya sangat lesu.

Sehun terkejut, mata rusa itu...ah entahlah sehun merasa dejavu sendiri, sehun merasa tidak asing dengan mata rusa itu, sehun pernah melihat mata indah itu, sehun pernah bertemu orang itu, tapi...dimana?

"Luhan imnida"

Luhan menjawab malas sambil menatap sehun yang masih saja betah menatap tajam ke arah luhan, hingga sehun tidak sadar bahwa kris duduk di sebelahnya membawa amplop coklat berisi uang.

"Oh sehun, kau tertarik dengan dia?"

.

Luhan dan Sehun kali ini berada dalam satu mobil, luhan merasa sangat bahagia ketika sehun mengajaknya keluar, paling tidak ini menjadi kesempatan emas luhan untuk kabur.

Tapi, malangnya luhan, sehun justru membawa luhan ke apartemen mewahnya di daerah Gangnam, luhan mencoba tenang dan entah hatinya berdegup kencang berada di mobil oh sehun,

Bukan karena terpesona oleh desain mewah mobil bmw itu.

Hanya saja...luhan menjadi salah tingkah apabila bersama sehun. Suasana mobil sangat awkward, tak ada yang berbicara.

Sehun tentu saja malas membuka suara, dan luhan juga masih merasa was-was dengan pemuda yang baru saja ia tahu dalam 5 menit itu.

.

.

"Wah, apartemenmu besar sekali! Kau pasti orang kaya" luhan langsung menceloteh begitu ia sampai di apartemen sehun, warna dinding sehun berwarna coklat pucat dan desain dari apartemen bergaya american clasic, dan luhan menyukai itu.

"Lihatlah ini! Whoa televisi mu besar sekali, beli dimana ini?" luhan melihat televisi hitam itu sambil menatapnya tak percaya, dan matannya juga menangkap berbagai koleksi buku-buku tua yang ada di almari buku dan itu tertata sangat rapih.

"Selain itu kau juga suka membaca buku ya? Apakah kau pernah menerbitkan buku?" kaki luhan berjalan mendekati almari itu dan memperiksa buku itu satu persatu, halaman demi halaman masih sangat terawat, dan luhan mengaggumi ini.

"Whoaaa! Dapurmu bersih sekali! Pasti pacarmu sering membersihkan apartemen ini ya? Dan hey, piring-piring kotor ini bertumpukkan di wastafel, ewh jorok juga kau" luhan menatap malas tumpukan piring dan gelas kotor yang bertengger indah di wastafel sehun dan iseng luhan membuka kulkas berwarna silver itu.

"Sayang sekali, kulkasnya kosong. Padahal aku lapar tahu!" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan berjalan asal menuju pintu yang entah luhan tidak ketahui, mungkin kamar mandi.

Tapi, itu kamar sehun.

.

Sehun baru saja membawa luhan ke apartemennya kurang dari 15 menit namun telinganya sudah mendidih mendengar celoteh luhan mengenai penampilan apartemen sehun. Sehun terkadang terkekeh pelan mendengar pujian luhan dan ejekan luhan dari luar sana.

Padahal saat di mobil luhan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat seolah-olah ia bisu dan tidak bisa berbicara, namun ternyata sehun salah pemikiran. Dia lebih mengerikan.

sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka almari pakaiannya untuk mengganti baju.

Cklek~

"Oh, ini kamarmu? Ku kira ini kamar mandi. Apakah disini ada kamar mandi? Kau tahu aku belum mandi dari pukul 1 siang tadi sepulang kuliah, aku numpang mandi yah!"

Luhan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi sehun yang terbuka, dan meraih handuk─milik sehun, mengambilnya sembarangan yang tergeletak di kasur king size sehun dan berlalu menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

BLAM

Sehun sedikit terlonjak mendengar pintu tertutup begitu keras.

3 seconds...

"KYAA! Kamar mandi ini bersih dan harum sekali! Bahkan lebih luas dari kamarku sendiri!"

Kali ini sehun tertawa renyah dan kembali meneruskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

.

Luhan telah selesai membersihkan badannya, dan ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan topless dan handuk sehun mengalung indah di daerah privasinya.

Luhan melihat sehun yang tengah memejamkan matanya, tak bisa dipungkiri luhan terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan sehun.

Celana boxer hitam dan kaos putih polos, serta rambut blonde sehun yang terlihat berantakan membuat luhan terpaku sesaat, kemudian kembali sadar ketika ia merasa kedinginan dari suhu ac yang menembus kulitnya.

Luhan menaiki kasur sehun dan loncat-loncat seolah-olah ia kesetanan, menginjak kasur itu dengan brutal dan melompat-lompat tidak sabaran.

"Bisakah kau diam?" sehun membuka suara dan menatap malas luhan sementara luhan hanya cengegesan sendiri menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"Tadi sudah kubangunkan dengan memanggilmu berkali-kali, hanya saja kau tidak bangun. Makanya aku lakukan ini supaya kau cepat bangun" luhan tertawa canggung dan sedikit mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang masih basah itu.

Sehun tahu luhan berbohong, sebenarnya daritadi ia tidak tertidur, dan sehun juga tidak mendengar suara luhan sama sekali setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa maumu?"

"Pinjamkan aku pakaian! Besok akan kubersihkan dan kukembalikan padamu"

"Hei, kau akan menginap disini, selamanya"

.

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika sehun berkata bahwa ia tidak akan pulang dan akan menetap di apartemen sehun selamanya. Luhan hanya berusaha santai, toh nantinya ia juga akan kabur ketika kuliah.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan bisa kabur" sehun bisa membaca pikiran luhan, luhan semakin sweatdrop mendengar tuturan sehun barusan, dan sehun juga memberikan pakaiannya kepada luhan. Dan luhan kembali memasuki kamar mandi untuk memakai pakaian sehun tanpa berbicara sama sekali.

Setelah luhan keluar, ia tercengang dengan kehadiran sehun didepan kamar mandi. Luhan terkejut dan berusaha minggir dari sehun, namun sehun dengan cepat meraih lengan luhan, dan sehun menghimpit tubuh mungil luhan di dinding.

Sehun menatap dalam mata luhan, pakaian sehun tampaknya sangat longgar di tubuh luhan, hingga mengekspos bahu putih luhan.

"Aku membelimu. Kau milikku"

"ANDWAE!"

.

Sehun kali ini tengah menindih luhan di kasurnya, ia tengah menggoda rusa imutnya ini dengan terus-terusan mengajak ia dirty talk dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat luhan blushing sendiri.

10 menit yang lalu, saat sehun masih menghimpit tubuh luhan, sehun mengecup kening luhan dan meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, entah kerasukan setan apa luhan mempercayai sehun. Dan sehun merasa sangat senang.

"Kau sangat cantik, aku meragukan kau ini namja" sehun tersenyum dan menjilat bibir luhan, tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya supaya ia tidak terjatuh, luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan sehun semakin gemas hingga mencium pipi kiri luhan hingga meninggalkan bekas saliva sehun disana.

"Sehun" luhan bergumam dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sehun dan menarik tubuh itu untuk semakin mendekat dengan luhan.

"Hm?" sehun kembali menatap mata rusa itu, luhan menatapnya balik dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau membeliku?" luhan bertanya dan mengelus rambut belakang sehun, tangan kanannya menggoda leher sehun dengan memainkan kukunya di tengkuk sehun.

"Kau cantik dan manis, aku menyukaimu" luhan memejamkan matanya karena ia merasa pipinya semakin memanas, dan entah apa yang ia lakukan, ia menggesekkan 'miliknya' yang masih terbungkus oleh celana boxer dengan 'milik' sehun yang juga masih bertengger manis di balik boxer hitam itu.

"Kau...menggodaku, hm?" sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher luhan, sehun menyesap dalam wangi tubuh lemon itu dan menjilat sensual leher luhan, membuatnya mengadahkan kepalanya untuk memberi akses lebih pada sehun.

"Tidak, kaunya saja yang mudah terangsang" luhan meremas rambut sehun dan menekan kepala itu, namun sehun melepaskan jilatan itu di leher luhan dan kembali ke posisi semulanya─menindih dan menatap mata luhan.

"Benarkah? Kurasa tidak, kau sendiri yang horny. Bukan aku" sehun menyunggingkan smirknya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir luhan, luhan awalnya sedikit kaget dengan gerakan cepat sehun, dan ia memejamkan matanya menyesapi bibir sehun.

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir luhan, merasakan manis bibir itu dengan mengulumnya dan mengigit-gigit kecil bibir itu, lidahnya ia gunakan untuk menjilat bibir atas dan bawah luhan bergantian.

Luhan juga melumat bibir sehun dengan tidak sabaran, ia gigit bibir sehun kuat-kuat namun sehun tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

Sehun ingin ia yang mengendalikan ini, ia tahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya ketika luhan secara brutal mengigit bibir bawahnya, sehun pun juga balik mengigit bibir itu kasar

"Eeuuummhh..."

Luhan akhirnya mendesah, dan membuka mulutnya untuk sehun, lidah sehun langsung bergerilya di goa hangat milik luhan dan mengabsen deretan gigi rapi itu, dan menggelitik langit-langit sehun yang entah kenapa terasa sangat segar dan manis ketika terasa di lidahnya.

Luhan meremas rambut sehun, dan menekan tengkuk sehun supaya lelaki itu semakin memperdalam ciuman panas mereka, sehun kali ini melumat bibir luhan lagi dan menghisap bibir itu kuat-kuat hingga desahan luhan kembali terdengar.

"Nngh.."

Sehun menyukai desahan singkat luhan, dan mata sehun juga semakin terpejam ketika ia menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri supaya pasokan oksigen mereka terpenuhi dan ciuman ini tak akan berhenti begitu saja.

Dan begitu sehun mengulum bibir luhan, tiba-tiba luhan berontak dan badannya bergerak ke arah kanan.

BRUGH

Kali ini sehun berada di bawah, dan luhan diatas, luhan semakin menyukai posisi ciuman ini dan kembali menyentuh bibir sehun tidak sabaran, menjilat-jilat bibir itu dan menciumnya sangat dalam.

Tangan luhan masih bertengger di leher sehun, dan tangan sehun memegang paha luhan sesekali mengusapnya perlahan membuat luhan merinding dan bergidik geli.

Sehun merasa pasokan udaranya habis, dan ia melepas paksa ciuman itu.

"Whoa, kau hebat berciuman rupanya"

* * *

TBC/END/DELETE?!

Mind to review?

20+ review i will update asap!


	2. Yehey!

All That Matters

Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Romance, -

Its yaoi, dont like dont read

* * *

Berawal dari Sehun yang sedang bermain gitar di salah satu klub bersama kawan-kawannya, bertemu dengan Luhan 'pekerja-baru' disitu. Hingga mempertemukan mereka di apartemen dengan desahan nista mereka.

* * *

_"Nngh.."_

_Sehun menyukai desahan singkat luhan, dan mata sehun juga semakin terpejam ketika ia menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri supaya pasokan oksigen mereka terpenuhi dan ciuman ini tak akan berhenti begitu saja._

_Dan begitu sehun mengulum bibir luhan, tiba-tiba luhan berontak dan badannya bergerak ke arah kanan._

_BRUGH_

_Kali ini sehun berada di bawah, dan luhan diatas, luhan semakin menyukai posisi ciuman ini dan kembali menyentuh bibir sehun tidak sabaran, menjilat-jilat bibir itu dan menciumnya sangat dalam._

_Tangan luhan masih bertengger di leher sehun, dan tangan sehun memegang paha luhan sesekali mengusapnya perlahan membuat luhan merinding dan bergidik geli._

_Sehun merasa pasokan udaranya habis, dan ia melepas paksa ciuman itu._

_"Whoa, kau hebat berciuman rupanya"_

* * *

Sehun bersiul pelan ketika Luhan mencoba untuk membuka kaus yang tadi ia kenakan, Luhan yang menyadari itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Apa yang membuatmu bersiul?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut, sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk mendaratkan bibir sehun yang gatal akan sapuan di bibir Luhan.

"Aahh…Shh…sehun…."

Sehun menulikan telinganya dan terus melumat lembut bibir itu, mata sehun dan luhan saling terpejam, dan dalam posisi sehun yang dibawah semakin memudahkan Sehun untuk membiarkan Luhan mendominasi permainan mereka.

Sehun mengelus-elus paha mulus Luhan yang saat itu hanya menggunakan boxer hitam milik Sehun yang masih terlalu besar, dan tangan sehun bergerilya menyusuri paha dalam luhan, dan berhasil membuat Luhan bergidik merinding.

Luhan menjilat sensual bibir sehun meminta bibir sehun untuk membuka dan memasukkan lidah luhan, namun sehun tidak mau membuka mulutnya, justru dengan sihir milik sehun, lidah sehun yang hanya mengetuk kedua bibir luhan pun langsung disambut oleh gua hangat milik luhan.

"Ungh…" Luhan mendesah merasakan lidah Sehun dan geli sekaligus ketika tangan Sehun terus meremas bokong sintalnya.

Sehun tidak henti-hentinya menggigit bibir luhan dan menghisapnya kuat, luhan pun pasrah dengan perlakuan sehun yang memabukkan itu.

Luhan meremas rambut sehun ketika ia kembali merasakan bibirnya dijilat oleh lidah sehun dan luhan membalas perlakuan kasar bibir itu dengan melumat kembali bibir sehun tidak sabaran dan terus mengulum bibir sehun.

Sehun pun menyudahi ciumannya dan duduk bersender di ranjang, membuat luhan memiringkan kepalanya, imut.

"Kenapa berhenti? Aku suka permainanmu!" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sehun diam dan terus memperhatikan Luhan. Luhan yang merasa terus diperhatikan sehun hanya bisa diam dan salah tingkah.

"Aku jelek yah? Aku tahu…aku tidak seksi, aku gemuk, aku tidak pandai bermain sex, dan aku bodoh, semua orang selalu berkata begitu sa─aahh…"

Luhan memejamkan matanya begitu sehun bangkit dan duduk di belakang luhan, sehun menciumi tengkuk leher luhan dari belakang dan memeluk luhan dari belakang.

Lidah sehun terus menjilati tengkuk luhan yang terasa segar di indra penciuman sehun, sangat wangi dan sehun menyukai itu.

Sehun mengigit pelan tengkuk itu dan kembali menjilatnya sensual dan mengulum kulit bayi itu.

Chu~

Sehun meninggalkan kecupan terakhir di tengkuk itu, dan ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher belakang luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut ramping Luhan.

"Kau…"

Ucapan sehun terputus, suara sehun sangat berat dan serak, luhan tersenyum sambil terus menikmati deru nafas sehun yang terasa menggelitik di lehernya, ia pun mengelus tangan yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Manja sekali, ada apa?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, sehun memejamkan matanya tapi luhan tau sehun tidak tertidur.

Sementara sehun tengah menikmati bau wangi yang terus terpancar dari lekuk leher luhan, bau segar sabun milik Sehun terasa sangat wangi di leher Luhan.

Sehun hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan luhan, entah kenapa pria rusa imutnya ini berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sehingga dengan akal sehatnya ia membeli pria ini dari bosnya─

─dan akan terus bersama sehun, _selamanya._

Sehun pun dengan iseng mengecup leher luhan, rasanya dingin namun segar. Kemudian sehun meregangkan pelukannya pada luhan.

"Berbaliklah, dan tatap aku Luhan"

Ucapan sihir sehun mampu membuat Luhan dengan mudahnya berbalik kepada sehun dan menatap mata sipit itu.

Luhan menyukai cara sehun menyentuhnya, dan menyukai tatapan teduh milik Sehun yang entah kenapa membuat Luhan menjadi terbang dan betah menatap pahatan manusia sempurna itu.

Sehun mengenggam kedua tangan luhan, dan mata sehun tampak berkaca-kaca. Dan akhirnya satu air krystal jatuh dari benih mata sehun. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung menghapus bulir air mata itu.

Sehun merasakan damai di hatinya, dan ia meminta luhan untuk…

"Bisakah aku percaya padamu, luhan?" sehun bertanya dan menatap luhan, luhan yang mengerti arah pembicaraan sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, entah kenapa saat ini luhan sangat peka dengan perasaan Sehun.

Dari mata sehun, tampak ia sangat ingin bercerita.

"Kau…membuatku ingat kepada seseorang, dia orang yang sangat aku cintai. Aksen cina sangat kental mendarah daging padanya. Dan kau sangat mirip dengannya, hanya saja kau pendek, berisik, bodoh dan kau bermata rusa. Dia tinggi, sangat pendiam, dan bermata panda. Kau dan dia sangat mirip saat…entahlah, kau sangat manis dan lugu"

Luhan cengo mendengar penuturan sehun barusan, luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sedih dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia meninggalkan aku dua bulan yang lalu, lebih memilih dengan keputusan orang tuanya untuk dijodohkan di China sana…aku terpuruk, dia menolak untuk pergi bersama denganku, untuk hidup di Amerika, nyatanya dia lebih memilih orang tuanya, daripada aku"

Luhan menatap sehun khawatir, maka luhan pun memeluk sehun seerat mungkin, luhan dapat merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan sehun melalui isak tangis sehun yang sangat membuat luhan sedih, padahal mereka belum saja kenal seharian namun sudah seperti ini.

"Hiks…aku sangat sangat membutuhkannya disisiku, untuk selalu menyemangati ketika aku harus kuliah, selalu membuatku lebih tegar ketika masalah orang tua ku selalu membuatku terpuruk dari sosial, dan selalu menghiburku ketika aku sedih dan menyeka air mataku ketika aku kesepian"

Luhan semakin tercekat mendengar pernyataan sehun, jadi selama ini…

"Aku terpuruk lu, hyungku mempunyai banyak teman sementara aku tidak, aku hanya mempunyai kyungsoo hyung, jongin dan tao. Hanya mereka bertiga lah yang mau berteman denganku…aku…aku…"

"Ssst…uljima…" luhan menenangkan sehun sambil mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar, sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin luhan tanya pada sehun, namun ia tahu ia tidak boleh merusak suasana hati sehun.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, dan luhan pun terus mengelus punggungnya sehingga membuat sehun lebih tenang. Sehun tersenyum merasakan tangan hangat luhan terus menerus mengelus tanpa henti.

"Lu…asal kau tahu, orang tua ku berada di Jepang dan mereka terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka, mereka selalu mengirim uang kepadaku dan jongdae hyung, namun tetap saja mereka tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali. Mereka sangat mengejar dunia" sehun menghela nafas mengingat kedua orang tuanya itu. dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk terbiasa tanpa kehadiran tao, kyungsoo sudah kembali pada jongin. Bahkan kudengar tao sudah bahagia dengan pasangan barunya di China" luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada sehun dan kembali menatap sehun, khawatir.

"Sudahlah hun, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Yang penting aku berada di sini…."

.

Seusai curhat colongan itu, sehun kembali merengkuh luhan dalam dekapannya, memeluk erat-erat namja rusa itu dan mencium leher luhan.

Bibir luhan kembali mengeluarkan desahan begitu sehun kembali menerjangnya, tubuhnya bagaikan tersengat listrik begitu sentuhan sehun begitu memabukkan untuknya.

Sehun mencium leher luhan dan membuat beberapa kissmark disana, sehun mengerang meminta luhan lebih menjenjangkan lehernya, luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan lehernya terus dijamah oleh bibir sehun.

Sehun pun menggigit kulit leher itu kuat-kuat, dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Mmmhh…"

Luhan melenguh dan memejamkan matanya, ia pun merasakan tangan terampil sehun membuka kaos yang luhan kenakan, ia pun mengangkat tangannya mempermudah sehun melakukan kegiatannya.

Setelah luhan bertelanjang dada, sehun langsung menyusu pada nipple luhan yang sudah menegang karena rangsangan sehun begitu ampuh membuat luhan horny.

Ia menyusu pada nipple luhan, sehun terus menyeruput nipple itu dan memutarkan lidahnya di puting mungil milik luhan,

"Slrp..ahh" sehun pun berpindah ke nipple satunya, ia menyedot-nyedot bagaikan bayi yang kehausan susu dari ibunya dan luhan pun menekan kepala sehun untuk meminta sehun terus memakan nipplenya.

Sehun tanpa aba-aba langsung membuka boxer luhan dan sehun menyunggingkan smirk.

"Kau sengaja tidak menggunakan celana dalam, huh?" sehun mengelus penis mungil luhan yang hampir tegak berdiri, sementara wajah luhan memerah dan luhan mengigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang ia tahan mati-matian.

Sehun tersenyum takjub menatap penis mungil ini, maka ia langsung mengulum kepala penisnya dan menjilati penis itu tanpa rasa jijik, ia sentuh kepala itu menggunakan lidahnya seraya menggoda luhan.

"Bodoh…sehun! Ahh…eungh…"

"Kau kenapa sayang? Adikmu sudah setengah tegak, bahkan milikku saja belum sama sekali" sehun mengejek luhan dan terus mengulum tanggung penis itu.

"K-kulumh…" wajah luhan sangat merah dan sehun berani bersumpah wajah ini lebih imut dari wajah aegyo tao!

"Kulum apanya hm?" sehun masih mengulum penis itu dan tangannya digunakan untuk meremas dua bola kembar milik luhan yang menyimpan jutaan sperma, kaki luhan bergerak gelisah.

"Sehun…pabbo! Kulum j-jun-juniorkuh…jeball!" luhan semakin tersiksa ketika sehun justru melepas kuluman pada penis luhan, luhan mendeath glare sehun dengan mata sayunya, sehun terkekeh dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ucapkan yang jelas, tadi aku tidak dengar" sehun menggoda rusa imutnya ini, luhan yang tampaknya kehabisan kesabaran akhirnya membuang nafas kasar.

"Kulum penisku sampai ia klimaks sehun!" luhan mengucapkan itu lancar karena ia sangat tidak sabar dan terlanjur horny, sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan luhan langsung mengulum kembali penis itu di mulut nya.

"Ahh…ohh…sehuniehh…moreehh" racau luhan sambil memajukan pinggulnya, sehun terus mengulum dan terkadang mengocok penis itu, memainkan lidah dan giginya di penis luhan.

Sehun mengigit-gigit kecil penis luhan dan akhirnya…

CROT

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali klimaks hah?!" omel sehun sambil meneguk sperma luhan yang terasa sangat manis. Luhan mengedikkan bahu lemas menjawab pertanyaan sehun, nafas luhan sangat tersenggal-senggal dan ini masih foreplay.

"Kau curang hun…" luhan kembali membuka suara, dan sehun pun mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan ucapan luhan. Curang apanya? Mau apalagi anak ini.

"Kau lihat aku sudah telanjang bulat seperti ini…sementara kau masih berpakaian. Kau curang!" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil melirik sadis sehun, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini luhan masih terlihat seperti anak kecil dan berhasil membuat sehun menjerit senang dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu kau sendiri yang bukakan ini untukku" sehun tersenyum lembut ke luhan, sehingga garis bulan tersenyum tercipta di mata sehun.

Luhan cengo dengan sehun yang tersenyum seperti ini, mata sehun…eye smile itu sangat cocok untuk sehun, maka dengan tanpa berkata-kata luhan membukakan kaos polos itu dan membuangnya sembarangan,

Dan luhan membuka boxer sehun dengan tangan gemetar dan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Sehun terkekeh melihat rusa imut itu yang tampak gelagapan saat akan membuka celana boxer hitam miliknya, sehun terus diam hingga akhirnya luhan diam ketika melihat sehun masih menggunakan underware.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayolah!" sehun memancing luhan, luhan mematung dan terus menatap gundukan di selangkangan sehun, mata rusa itu membulat begitu ia melihat ukuran gundukan milik sehun yang….kalah besar dari luhan.

Padahal sebelumnya ia berpikir kalau milik sehun lebih kecil dari luhan.

Dengan gemetar, luhan melepaskan underware sehun sambil memejamkan matanya dan berkomat-kamit sesuatu yang pasti membuat sehun geli sendiri melihat tingkah weirdo dari Luhan.

Setelah memastikan sehun telanjang bulat, luhan masih memejamkan matanya, ia takut melihat penis sehun.

"Bukalah matamu sayang…"

Oh, sihir itu berhasil membuat salah satu mata luhan terbuka, detik berikutnya semua mata itu kembali terbuka dan luhan hanya bisa cengo tanpa berkata-kata…

Penis sehun besar sekali!

Luhan menelan salivanya kasar, dan menatap manik sehun yang mengejek luhan.

"Berbaringlah"

Bagaikan disihir luhan kembali menuruti perkataan sehun, setelah luhan berbaring sehun pun akhirnya kembali menindih luhan.

"Ini yang pertama bagiku, dan aku juga tau ini adalah yang pertama untukmu. Jadi apabila kau merasa sakit, alihkan rasa sakitmu dengan gigit pundakku atau lakukan apapun supaya rasa sakit dibawah bisa teralihkan"

Sehun memasang wajah dinginnya kembali, dan luhan mengangguk. Luhan pun menarik tengkuk sehun seraya menciumi bibir favorit luhan, sehun membalas lumatan itu dan akhirnya…

JLEB

Sehun memasukkan penisnya satu hentakkan di hole luhan.

"Sial…sempit sekali" gumam sehun dalam hati. Luhan memang diam tapi ia meneteskan air mata dari kedua mata rusanya, sehun melepas ciuman itu dan menghapus air mata luhan.

Sementara luhan terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba sehun yang memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole luhan, luhan merasakan seolah-olah tubuhnya oleng dan dirobek menjadi ribuan bagian. Sangat perih….

Sehun menatap mata luhan, luhan juga menatap manik tajam sehun, sehun masih mendiamkan penisnya di dalam hole luhan menunggu ia terbiasa dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi. [really gentleman T_T]

"Hunnieh…bergeraklah" luhan mengalungkan kakinya di pinggul sehun dan mendorongnya masuk, sehun terkejut dan ia tersenyum─smirk bagi luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus rambut sehun dan mengangguk, maka sehun mulai menggenjot penisnya keluar masuk dari hole luhan, berusaha mencari titik daging prostat milik luhan.

"Ahh…ohhh…sehun…" luhan merasa gila akan tusukan penis yang memenuhi hole nya, mata sehun terpejam erat karena menahan desahan gilanya karena penis sehun begitu kuat di jepit hole sempit luhan.

"Yeah…more…harder….unghh…ahhh…." desahan luhan membuat libido sehun sampai di puncak ubun-ubun, dengan brutal akhirnya sehun terus memaju mundurkan penisnya di hole itu.

"Arghh…arghh!" sehun meracau tidak jelas karena dia begitu gila akan hole luhan yang memijat kuat-kuat penisnya, sehun terus meng-in out penis itu, luhan tersenggal karena gerakan sehun sangat cepat dan brutal.

Sehun masih belum dapat mencapai klimaksnya, sementara luhan…

"Im OUTT~" Crot! Cairan luhan mengenai perut rata sehun, namun ia masih gila akan posisi ini, maka ia melepas penisnya.

PLOP

"Kenapa dikeluarkan bodoh?!" luhan berteriak frustasi, daritadi ia hanya merasa gatal karena penis itu masih belum berhasil menyentuh titik prostatnya. Sementara sehun diam sambil duduk di ujung ranjang dan bersender disana.

"Here" luhan mengangguk dan menghampiri sehun, namun ketika ia akan ikut berbaring disampingnya, justru sehun menarik luhan dalam pangkuannya.

Luhan paham, maka ia menyentuh penis sehun dan mulai memasukkan penis itu kedalam holenya sendiri,

"ahh…sakitth…sehunnieh…." Luhan memejamkan matanya, rasa perih itu kembali terasa di holenya ketika penis itu mulai masuk.

Sehun diam dan membantu luhan menahan badannya seraya memasukkan penis itu, dan akhirnya sehun mendorong tubuh luhan kuat-kuat dan penis itu tertanam sempurna di dalam tubuh luhan.

"Sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng.

.

.

Mereka masih dalam posisi tadi, luhan yang duduk dalam pangkuan sehun, namun kali ini mereka berdua tengah berciuman bibir. Tangan luhan mengalungi leher sehun, sementara sehun memegang pinggang luhan.

"Eumhh…move"

sehun berkata dan akhirnya luhan mulai melepas ciuman itu, dan menaik turunkan badannya dibantu tangan dingin sehun, hingga….

"There! Aahh~" luhan merasa nikmat ketika penis itu akhirnya menyentuh prostat yang ada di dalam luhan, luhan tersenyum sambil terus memejamkan matanya dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya tanpa merasa lelah sekalipun.

Sehun tersenyum menatap rusa imut yang tengah bersetubuh dengannya, penis luhan terus bergesekkan dengan dada bidang sehun membuat sensasi unik sendiri, geli tapi menyenangkan.

.

"Uhh…aku akan keluarrhhh…ahhh…ohh…unngghhh…." Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher sehun, ia tahu wajahnya akan sangat konyol apabila diperhatikan untuk sekarang ini, sehun terus mendorong keluar masuk penisnya tanpa lelah menunggu klimaks.

"Bersama sayang…" sehun juga memejamkan matanya, penisnya sudah membesar dalam hole luhan, sementara dengan nakal luhan mengeratkan hole itu sehingga sehun semakin gila akan sex pertama mereka ini.

.

.

1

2

3

"SEHUUNN/LUHAN!"

* * *

Matahari menyinari Kota Seoul pada pukul 7am. Seharusnya Xi Luhan sekaligus Oh Sehun harus pergi menuntut ilmu, namun mereka berdua masih betah dalam keadaan telanjang saling menghangatkan satu sama lain dengan saling berpelukan.

Alarm yang lelah bordering akhirnya diam ketika alarm itu sudah bordering 10 menit, namun sang empu tidak kunjung bangun.

08.15a.m

"Yawn…" namja bermata rusa membuka matanya, bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat sakit untuk sekarang ini, tapi ia langsung tersenyum ketika tangan yang tengah merengkuhnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada luhan.

Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya, bisa ia liat wajah tampan sehun ketika sedang terlelap, tangan luhan pun membelai rambut dan menyibakkan poni dari dahi sehun, dan membelai sayang pipi dan rahang tegas sehun.

Dan, jempol luhan menyentuh bibir sehun yang masih tertutup rapat.

Luhan tersenyum, dan mengecup bibir itu, namun…

Tangan sehun menahan kepala luhan hingga sehun kembali melumat bibir luhan,

"Mmhh…c-cukupphh…" sehun terkekeh dan melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Selamat pagi rusa sayang, terima kasih untuk yang semalam. Kau memang hebat" sehun tersenyum dan mencium kening luhan.

"Aku lebih menyukai kau mencium keningku daripada mencium bibirku, rasanya lebih berbeda tau" luhan menatap sehun, namun sehun menatap langit-langit apartemennya.

"Kalau ku cium bibirmu, aku selalu bisa horny" luhan kelepasan, namun sehun tetap diam. Luhan berharap sehun tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan, kalau tidak…

"Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi malam, 3 ronde cukup"

"HYYAAA~~!"

.

Sehun tertawa tak henti ketika ia menggoda luhan mengenai 3 ronde, ia merasa geli ketika luhan merinding dan langsung lari terbirit-birit dari kamar sehun.

"Hahaha, kau sangat konyol lu. Hei kau dimana?" sehun kebingungan, saat ini sehun sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan ingin mencari sosok luhan. Namun… entah di mana dia. Mata sehun mencari-cari luhan, namun nihil.

"Soal tadi aku hanya bercanda bodoh, kau memang rusa aneh" sehun mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mencari air putih untuk membasahi kerongkongan yang dari tadi sudah menjerit minta diisi air.

Namun ia mendengar suara gaduh dari dapur, seperti suara…gitar?

"Oh kau di sini rupanya, halo lu" sapa sehun sambil mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin.

"Hih, jangan sok akrab" luhan menjawabnya sambil terus memetik senar gitar itu, permainan luhan sangat buruk di telinga sehun namun sehun membiarkan rusa kecilnya bermain semaunya. Mumpung masih jinak.

"Kau bisa memasak?" sehun memandang luhan yang masih setia bermain gitar di kursi makan, luhan mengangguk tapi ia masih fokus dengan gitar itu walaupun ia tidak bersenandung.

"Kau masakkan aku pagi ini, harus enak. Kalau tidak…" sehun sengaja membuat nada yang dibuat-buat, ia ingin menggoda luhan dengan berbau sex. Tampaknya akan berhasil jika membujuk luhan dengan cara ini.

"Baik! baik! jangan diteruskan, lebih baik kau mandi dulu sana hush hush!"

Satu kesimpulan, luhan peka dengan sehun.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, mereka berdua sepakat untuk berjalan-jalan keluar menikmati angin musim semi, dan akhirnya mereka mampir ke… Venus Bar.

"Untuk apa kita kesini? Kau ingin mengembalikan aku ke bos mu? Tapi, kenapa sehunie…" luhan tampak shock ketika sampai di sini, suara luhan bergetar hebat, ia trauma dengan kejadian kemarin. Tidak disangka olehnya, ia hanya dijadikan permainan oleh Sehun!

"Bukan sayang, aku ingin bilang ke bos aku ingin mundur dari pekerjaanku" luhan langsung membuang nafas kasar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Bilang dong! Kalau begitu kan aku jadi tidak parno seperti tadi, pabbo!" sehun terkekeh dan mengusap rambut luhan. Sementara itu luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang justru tampak semakin menggemaskan.

"Ayo turun, kita temui bos dulu, setelah itu aku berjanji kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini" sehun kembali tersenyum kea rah luhan dan masuk bergandengan tangan ke dalam venus bar.

Di dalam, sudah ada minseok yang membereskan botol-botol wine dan vodka, terkejut dengan kehadiran sehun tiba-tiba bersama….

"LUHAN/XIUMIN!"

Luhan langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada sehun dan langsung berlari memeluk minseok yang juga berlari untuk memeluk luhan, sehun bingung dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kau kenal dengan minseok hyung?" luhan mengangguk, dan minseok merangkul bahu luhan erat. Terlihat sangat akrab, dan ini membuat sehun tambah gondok alias bingung.

"Hei sehun! Dia ini adalah temanku saat High school, xiumin ini teman satu klub sepak bola!" luhan menjawab dengan semangat dan kembali memeluk sahabat lamanya.

Sehun hanya meng─oh ria dan memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Hyung, bos ada di dalam?" sehun langsung bertanya to the point, minseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah sehun. Tanpa permisi akhirnya sehun meninggalkan minseok dan luhan yang tampaknya masih akan bernostalgia.

.

"Kau jadian dengan sehun?!" minseok memberikan luhan segelas air putih, dan luhan tersenyum sambil meneguk air itu.

"Ya benar, dia membeliku juga. Ah awalnya aku sangat sedih, namun dia telah berjanji sesuatu kepadaku dan aku percaya padanya. Kupikir ia anak baik-baik kok, tenang saja" luhan mengangguk mencoba mempercayai minseok.

Sebenernya luhan belum juga menyadari kalau minseok adalah pacar dari kakak Sehun.

"Yah…senangnya dapat pasangan baru. Dan kulihat Sehun tampak berubah, apakah dia sudah banyak berbicara?" minseok memasang raut imutnya, luhan menyadari kalau tidak banyak yang berubah dari sosok sahabat dekatnya ini.

"Exactly, dia ternyata menyebalkan dan kau tahu, dia mesuum! Tapi bagaimanapun dia sangat baik, dan aku juga sangat percaya padanya…" luhan tersenyum sambil membayangkan sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman─eye smilenya.

"Baguslah…dan kenapa kau kemari? Bar sudah mau tutup jam 9, tapi kau dan sehun justru datang kemari?" minseok memperhatikan penampilan luhan yang memang menggunakan pakaian sehun yang 'sedikit' besar di badan Luhan.

"Dia ingin mundur bekerja disini, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi itu baguslah daripada ia disini terus, nanti dia tergoda dengan namja/yeoja lain selain aku" luhan kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, minseok terkekeh dan menggelengkan wajahnya gemas.

"Dia tidak seperti itu, sehun itu setia kok" minseok menepuk bahu luhan, luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Kau juga bekerja disini kan? Sejak kapan sehun bekerja disini?"

"5 bulan yang lalu"

"MWO?!"

"Pelankan suaramu rusa bodoh, hei itu pacarku sudah menjemput. Kenalkan, dia kim jongdae"

.

.

.

Sehun meninggalkan minseok dan luhan di ruangan lantai dasar, dan memilih untuk berjalan menuju ruangan bosnya─wufan di lantai dua.

"Unghh─gege…"

"Ahh…kau nikmat!"

"Ahhh…ngghh…ohhh…."

Sehun terdiam di depan pintu ruangan bosnya, ia sudah biasa apabila seperti ini. Namun…kenapa suara desahan itu cukup familiar di telinga sehun? Entahlah, tampaknya mereka akan selesai.

Sehun akan terus sabar menunggu sampai mereka berdua klimaks. Dan jangan sampai mereka melanjutkan ke ronde selanjutnya, sehun akan mati kebosanan mematung di depan sini.

"A─aku mau….ahhh!"

"Bersamaaa!"

Sehun menelan ludahnya begitu ia mendengar suara klimaks dari dalam ruangan, tanpa ingin berlama-lama sehun membuka pintu yang selalu tidak pernah dikunci itu dan masuk kedalam ruangan bosnya.

DEG

Itu….. sehun mematung di depan ruangan ketika ia melihat seseorang sedang memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas lelah. Sementara kris? Dia sudah biasa, sehun juga sudah biasa melihat kris telanjang jadi dia tidak canggung lagi.

"Ah! Sehun, ada apa kau kemari pagi-pagi seperti sekarang?" kris berkata tanpa dosa, dan menyengir kuda menampilkan gigi besarnya ke sehun.

Sehun berusaha stay cool dan berjalan menuju kris yang tengah duduk di kursi mewahnya.

"Aku mundur dari pekerjaan ku, bos" sehun membuka suara, dan kris membulatkan matanya. Dan orang itu yang tengah terpejam…langsung terbelalak mendengar suara sehun.

"Sehun…" kris dan orang itu berbicara bersamaan, sehun yang sudah menduga ini akan terjadi menoleh kearah orang itu.

"Iya tao?" sehun mencoba tegar melihat tao yang tengah telanjang menatapnya tak percaya, mata tao berkaca-kaca melihat sehun yang tampaknya berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa dengan tao.

"Kau…" tao masih tidak percaya kalau namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah sehun, mantan kekasih yang ia tinggal ke china karena perjodohan….apalagi sehun mengenal suaminya?

Kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali?!

"Kau kenapa mundur sehuna? Apakah gaji yang kuberikan padamu itu kurang?" kris mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak bos, gajimu itu sudah terlampau cukup. Dan aku ingin mundur, maaf" sehun membungkuk kearah kris, sementara kris menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk.

"Kalau kau ingin kembali, kau sangat bisa untuk kembali bekerja disini" sehun mengangguk mendengar penuturan bosnya,

"Bos, pakailah pakaianmu" sehun melirik sinis kris, dan kris terkekeh.

.

Tao masih tidak percaya, sehun memberikan pakaiannya yang tercecer ke tao dengan senyuman hangatnya. Senyuman yang dulu selalu menghiasi hari mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih sehun, maafkan aku….ini bisa aku jelaskan semuanya, sungguh" tao mencengkram bahu sehun, sehun hanya tersenyum sambil melepas tangan tao dari bahunya.

"Tidak perlu, aku mengerti. Jagalah kesehatanmu, rawat bos ku ini baik-baik taozi hyung" sehun menepuk bahu tao dan berpamit ke kris dan tao.

.

.

.

"Kim jongdae imniDA!" teriakan jongdae dibar yang kosong itu menggema, luhan menatap sebal manusia berwajah kotak yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Xi Luhan IMNIDAAA!" balas luhan tak kalas keras, minseok terkekeh dan jongdae cemberut. Enak saja dia di tertawakan!  
"Tak perlu berteriak, aku tidak perlu mengetahui namamu, rusa edan!" jongdae menjulurkan lidahnya kearah luhan, sementara luhan membuka mulutnya hendak protes, namun minseok membungkam mulut itu dan menjauhkannya dari jongdae.

"Enak saja dia mengataiku rusa edan, dasar unta kotak!" luhan membalas ejekan jongdae sambil menunjukkan bokongnya, maka aksi kejar mengejar luhan dan jongdae terjadi di bar yang kosong itu.

"Bisakah kalian tenang? Baru kenal kok sudah seperti itu!" minseok berucap, namun mereka justru semakin lari terbirit-birit dan terus menerus mengejek satu sama lain.

"Unta kotak!"

"Rusa edan!"

"Pipi rata!"

"Pendek bodoh!"

"Kau!"

"Apa?! Jongdae jelek, berwajah kotak, bersuara cempreng, eewwhh~"

"KAAUUUU!"

"HYYAAAAA! Tidak kena wleeee"

Minseok yang mendengar teriakan bodoh dari mereka berdua hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan aksi kejar-kejaran luchen. Luhan terus menerus mengejek luhan yang memang lebih tua dari jongdae, namun jongdae juga terus berteriak.

Sudah tahu jongdae suaranya seperti apa, dan luhan yang keras kepala. Dan apabila dipadukan, sangat bertolak belakang.

.

Sehun mendengar keributan dari lantai bawah, ia mendengar suara jongdae yang melengking sampai membuat gendang telinganya mendengung.

"Paling terlalu semangat menjemput minseok hyung" gumam sehun sambil terus berjalan.

Tapi….

Begitu ia sampai di tangga, mulutnya tidak bisa untuk berbentuk 'o' karena ia melihat hyungnya sedang kejar-kejaran dan melemparkan ejekan untuk luhan.

"Hyung? Apakah ini sudah daritadi?" sehun menghampiri minseok yang sedang menatap malas luhan dan jongdae, minseok menolehkan wajahnya kearah sehun dan mengangguk tanpa berekspresi.

"YA! HYUNG! LUHAN!" Sehun berteriak, dan kedua orang itu akhirnya berhenti melakukan aksi olahraga pagi mereka.

.

"APA?! JADI ALIEN KOTAK INI HYUNGMU?!" luhan berteriak, dan ketiga orang itu menutup telinga mereka karena suara melengking luhan membuat siapa saja yang berada di dekat nya langsung berdengung.

"JADI RUSA JADI-JADIAN INI PACARMU?!" jongdae juga tidak terima, maka ia juga berteriak. Minseok yang dari tadi sudah tidak sabar menahan emosinya akhirnya membuang nafas kasar dan…

"DIAM!" suara 4 oktaf berhasil membungkam luhan dan jongdae, jongdae hanya menggelayut mesra di lengan minseok, dan luhan bersembunyi di balik punggung sehun.

"Sudahlah, hyung kau cepat bawa pergi minseok hyung. Daripada pacarku nanti semakin panas melihat kau disini" sehun mendorong-dorong bahu jongdae, dan luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah jongdae.

Setelah jongdae dan minseok keluar, luhan dan sehun pun menyusul dan sehun membawa luhan menuju danau yang berada di pinggir kota.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini? Gak seru, danaunya sepi! Gak ada orang lagi! Awas loh ada hantunya~" luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan sehun, namun sehun hanya berdecak kesal.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, justru disini itu romantis!"

"Oh…"

.

.

Sehun dan luhan duduk di rerumputan pinggir danau, bisa ia liat bunga-bunga yang tidak jauh dari mereka bermekaran karena ini memasuki musim semi, luhan tersenyum melihat bunga yang berwarna-warni itu tampak menyambut luhan dan sehun.

"Sehun?" luhan menolehkan kepalanya menuju sehun, dan ia melihat sehun sedang menatapnya.

Awkward.

"Hmm" sehun menggumam sambil tersenyum nakal pada luhan, luhan hanya memblush ria sendiri.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" luhan kembali menatap danau yang ada di depannya, tampak tenang dan sangat damai. Luhan menyukai terpaan angin yang menembus kulitnya, begitu segar.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan" sehun masih menatap luhan, dan luhan tau itu. namun ia tidak mau menatap sehun, entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan luhan merasa darahnya mengalir begitu cepat membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah seperti sekarang ini.

"Memang apa yang akan kau katakan?" luhan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, daritadi kakinya terus bergerak tidak jelas dan sehun menyadari kalau luhan sedang gugup.

"Sejak melihatmu dua hari yang lalu, entah kenapa kau berhasil membuatku kembali menjadi oh sehun yang seperti dulu. Oh sehun yang terlihat diam dan dingin namun banyak bicara. Kau berhasil merubahku, kurasa mereka akan kaget" luhan mengerutkan dahinya, ia bingung dan luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh sehun barusan.

"Mereka? Siapa?" luhan bertanya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan itu.

"Temanku, jongin dan kyungsoo hyung. Dan terima kasih lu, berkatmu aku jadi mudah melupakan tao. Terimakasih sudah mau datang ke kehidupanku" luhan semakin bingung kemana arah sehun akan berbicara. Ini membuatnya bingung.

"Dan kumohon pejamkan matamu" sihir sehun kembali membuat luhan memejamkan matanya, dan sehun meminta luhan juga untuk diam tidak membuka matanya sampai sehun sendiri yang memintanya.

.

.

Kai dan kyungsoo sudah lumutan menunggu di dalam mobil, sehun entah kenapa mengajak mereka kesini dan anehnya sehun meminta mereka berdua untuk membelikan atau dibawakan seikat bunga mawar dan anehnya lagi…

Sehun meminta dibelikan boneka rusa raksasa?!

"Di mana sih sehun?! Aku melihat mobilnya, namun dia tidak kunjung kemari" kyungsoo mengomel di dalam mobil kai, sementara kai hanya diam dan terkekeh sambil memperhatikan kyungsoo.

"Dia menganggu acara pagiku saja! Jam segini pasti pororo sudah mulai! Apalagi ini pororo the movies! Kan aku belum pernah menonton itu! sehun pabboo! Untung sekarang jadwal kuliah sedang kosong, jadinya kan…" kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sekaligus menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Hyung, kau ini pagi-pagi berisik sekali…kita kan ingin membantu Sehun dalam pdkt sama namja barunya, kenapa kau sewot sekali sih" kai mencubit hidung kyungsoo keras dan itu membuat kyungsoo berteriak.

"HYAA~ KAI! APPOYA─mmpphhh" teriakan kyungsoo langsung dihentikan oleh ciuman mendadak yang diberikan kai, morning kiss itu berlanjut ketika kyungsoo justru mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke leher kai.

"Hmmh…" kyungsoo mendesah ketika kai mulai 'nakal' dengan mengelus tengkuk kyungsoo, hingga….

"Hey! Jangan berciuman di dalam mobil!" teriak sehun dari luar, sontak ciuman mereka terhenti dan kai membuka jendela yang berada di samping kyungsoo. Sementara itu kyungsoo hanya menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya, karena bisa dipastikan wajahnya sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ayo turun hyung…" ucap kai lembut dan kyungsoo pun keluar, tak lupa ia membuka bagasi kai mengambil pesanan sehun.

"Jangan buat dia curiga, diamlah" sehun memerintah dan kaisoo hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

"Lu, bukalah kedua matamu" luhan akhirnya membuka kedua matanya perlahan, di hadapannya ada sehun yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Dan, sehun memegang satu boneka rusa besar.

"Boneka rusa? Dan kenapa satu tanganmu itu bersembunyi di belakang punggungmu?"

"Memang kau sangat cerewet, diamlah" kai tiba-tiba datang dari belakang menepuk bahu luhan, dan kyungsoo juga datang sambil tersenyum manis kearah luhan.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

"Lu, kau boleh menertawakanku setelah ini, namun tidak berlaku bagi jongin dan kyungsoo hyung" kaisoo hanya mendengus sebal, luhan masih dalam posisi duduk dan kebingungan.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih sehun, ada apa sebenarnya? Dan untuk apa boneka itu?!" luhan bertanya tidak sabaran, dan sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Sabar ge, nanti kau akan tau sendiri" kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan luhan, dan luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia bingung sekali dengan sikap aneh sehun.

"Begini…kau tahu kan? Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk selalu menjagamu, dan melindungimu bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan kita juga sudah melakukan sex, benarkan?"

Muka luhan memerah, namun ia mengangguk juga.

"Untuk itu, aku ingin berada di sisimu. Aku sudah membuang kenanganku dengan tao, dan aku sangat yakin Tuhan memberikanmu sebagai pengganti tao. Percaya padaku Xi Luhan, aku, Oh Sehun sangat mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku"

Luhan menatap sehun tak percaya, sehun masih bertahan dengan senyuman tampan sekaligus senyuman mautnya, sementara kai sudah menahan tawanya dari tadi, ia serasa ingin muntah mendengar ucapan puitis dari sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, melihat sehun berubah kembali menjadi sehun yang ceria dan tidak jaim. Tidak dingin, dan peduli. Kali ini kyungsoo sangat berharap luhan mau menerima sehun supaya sehun bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Okay, xi luhan…would you be mine?"

"I love you sehunnie, yes I do!"

* * *

─Epilog─

Sehun dan Luhan hanya berdiam diri, sejak 2 jam setelah acara pernikahan mereka, tidak ada yang berbicara hingga mereka sampai di pulau jeju, pulau yang diberikan oleh orang tua Sehun sebagai kado pernikahan mereka berdua.

Hening, bahkan sehun juga tetap diam sambil memindahkan koper dan mengangkat tas-tas luhan maupun sehun yang berjejer rapi di luar villa mereka.

Luhan yang sudah gatal ingin berbicara pun menghampiri sehun yang berada di kamarnya.

Cklek~

Oh,

Sehun sedang memakai celana dalamnya. Luhan membelalakan matanya dan refleks menutup pintu itu, tak lama ia merasa pintu dibuka dan luhan merasa tangannya di tarik oleh sehun.

"Sudah tidak sabar malam pertama, hm?"

* * *

THE END!

Hahahaha aku tauuu fict ini gaje binti aneh ya kannn?! Maaf deh kalau NC nya kurang hot, jujur nih aku cintaaa banget sama readers yang sudah mau ngereview fict ini sampai 60+ much lovee guysss *tebar lope*

Dan jangan lupa yaah untuk nge_review_ lagi, biar aku tahu ff ini kaya gimana. Apakah endingnya mengecewakan atau justru…ya gitu deh.

.

.

Sekarang kalian bisa baca fict aku di wordpress

kaisooholic dot wordpress dot com. Aku sengaja ngepost disana jaga-jaga fict ini dihapus sama pihak ffnet.

.

Thanks for reading,

kaisooholic


End file.
